Celebrimbor
Celebrimbor (Q."Telperinquar", "Silverfist") was a son of the Noldo-King Curufin and his wife Diriel.Born in Aman he followed his father to Middle-Earth but eventually broke away from him after he tried to seize the power of Nargothrond.After the drowning of Beleriand he followed Galadriel and Celeborn to Eregion and rose to the head of the Gwaith-i-Mîrdain.By the legacy of his grandfather Feanor and his close friendship with the Dwarven-smiths of Moria, especially Narvi, he rose to the highest level of workmanship and became the greatest Artisan of his Age]].With the arrival of Annatar he became his pupil and was misled to seize the power in Eregion, making the Mîrdain the virtual rulers of Eregion and forcing Galadriel and Celeborn to leave towards Lothlórien.After Sauron revealed himself Celebrimbor gave the three Rings of the Elves to Cirdan, Gil-Galad and Galadriel, the first dwarven Ring to Dúrin III and hid the other rings.When Sauron attacked Eregion he captured Celebrimbor, but even under torture the great smith wouldn't reveal the hiding places of the Rings.Tortured to death and pierced with Orc-Arrows his body, was hung upon a pole and carried by the forces of Sauron as a banner as they assaulted the Elves. Appearance *strongly build, muscular *brown hair *bright, silvery skin Shadows of Mordor Celebrimbor's Soul, tortured by the Dark Lord and smitten by the guilt of being partially responsible for the creation of the One ring, eventually refused to go to the Halls of Mandos and became a restless Wight.He eventually took possession of the dead body of Talion, a gondorian Ranger, whose spirit he prevented to leave Arda, to use him as a tool for his revenge on he dark Lord and his desperate plan to prevent Sauron's return and second rise to power. Though, the events of Shadows of Mordor should be taken as non-canon. Family Celebrimbor was the son of Curufin, one of the seven sons of Feanor, and his wife Nerdanel, daughter of Mahtan the Smith.It was said that Celebrimbor felt an unrequited love for Galadriel, however in Shadows of Mordor he is shown as having unnamed wife and daughter, both of whom having been tortured and eventually killed by Sauron when trying to make Celebrimbor reveal the hiding places of the rings of power. Some fanfiction stories name Celebrimbors wife as Aela or Tathlîn and his daughter(s) Vilya and/or Losse or Lalinyë. Speculations Although the Quendi usually were monogamous for lifetime, stories of unrequited and unhappy love were not unheard of, Finduilas loved the mortal Túrin, Finwë Ñoldóran married a second time after his first wife Miriel left him, Daeron had an unrequited love for Lúthien, Maeglin desired his cousin Idril, Celegorm and his brother Curufin tried to force Lúthien to marriage or even rape her and Aegnor was said to have taken no elven bride because of his unhappy love to the mortal Andreth.So a Celebrimbor who had wife and children could be still possible, even if unlikely and never mentioned. Artifacts *Celebrimbor's Chisel *Celebrimbor's Hammer *Smith's Ring - A lesser ring forged by Celebrimbor, it is of mithril with a clear gem. *the Rings of Power *the silverfist - enchanted gauntlet *Urfael - Magical Rune-Sword *Azkâr - intelligent Wraith-Bow Names: *Celemenegil References *MERP:Lords of Middle-earth Vol I: The Immortals *Shadows of Mordor Category:Noldo Category:Eregion Category:Second Age Category:Undead Category:Wight Category:Third Age Category:Fallen elves Category:Craftsman Category:Smith Category:Noble Category:Leader Category:Artist Category:Magician